Shh! It's a Secret!
by daiyaonna
Summary: Tatsuha convinces Shuichi to tell him his dream. A followup to Wake Up Call. Slight TatsuhaShuichi implied.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Please give credit where it's due.  
Warnings: Not beta-ed. A bad attempt at humor.  
For masamama-sama. Another request. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Shh! It's a Secret!**_

"Oi, Shuichi…"

Light eyes leveled with darker ones, and the singer sighed in boredom.

He was alone with Tatsuha, and despite the television blaring at its fullest volume, the silence was rather overbearing. It had been a relatively boring day so far, too.

Once the initial shock of the younger boy's arrival had worn off, everything had settled down into quiet nothingness. Eiri, complaining about lack of sleep, had wandered off into his study, claiming he didn't want to be bothered, even if a dire emergency -like Shuichi setting himself _and_ the house on fire- arose. Tatsuha _knew_ his brother was probably snoozing at his desk, staining it with his drool while he had the pleasure of being entertained by the world's most absent-minded host.

_And damn sexiest replica EVER_, he thought randomly, unable to help feasting on his brother's lover with a hungry gaze at just how much he looked like…

Tatsuha made a sharp 'eep!' sound and slapped his hands over his lap.

"Eh?" Shuichi glanced up from his laptop, the computer balanced precariously on his lap as he sat on the couch. "What's wrong, Tatsuha-san? Your face is red."

"N-nothing. Uh," he glanced around for something he could use as a distraction, "what are you doing?"

"E-mailing!" the singer answered with excitement, his entire body animating as he _finally_ had something to talk about other than the weather, Nittle Grasper, and Yuki.

Repetitive things were such a bore…sometimes.

"E-mailing?"

"Yeah. Sakuma-san is…Tatsuha-san? Are you sure you're okay?" At the mention of Ryuichi's name, the younger Uesugi had immediately doubled over, almost kissing the hardwood floor from his position on the ground.

"Y-yes. You're talking to Sakuma-san?" His voice was undoubtedly higher pitched than normal, and Shuichi couldn't help laughing.

"Yeah, I…" Suddenly, his expressions changed drastically, altering from happy-go-lucky to dead serious. "Tatsuha-san, have-have you ever…dreamed about Sakuma-san?"

"Eh?" He immediately sat up. "Dream? You mean like-?" Tatsuha waved his hand to indicate he should explain himself further.

"You know. Uh…s-sexu-ual-lyy?" Shuichi bit his tongue, blushing to the roots of his scalp so that his face matched the color of his hair.

"What?"

"Y-Yuki said that I should talk to you about it," he muttered quickly, turning away so that Tatsuha couldn't see the embarrassment radiating throughout his entire body. How was he supposed to explain that he'd had a very naughty dream about his idol when his lover had been trying to do other naughty things _to_ him?

"What kind of dream?" Tatsuha asked, almost sincerely enough to have Shuichi spilling the details without even thinking.

"Ah, well, it's…hard to explain."

"Can you show me?"

Shuichi blinked.

"What? NO!" he cried, covering his ears, trying to pretend he hadn't heard what he'd thought he'd heard. There was **no way** he'd ever show Tatsuha what Ryuichi had done.

Ever.

"Why not?" The instant shift in the direction of Tatsuha's voice startled him, and Shuichi jerked back, wondering how the other had moved so close to him without him having realized it. They were both sitting on the couch, very little space separating Tatsuha's jean clad thigh from Shuichi's bare knee, and the computer resting carefully on his lap began to teeter.

"B-because!"

"That's not an answer."

"Y-yes it is."

Tatsuha shook his head.

"If you were dreaming about my honey, I want to know all the details." There was a pause. "Did you fuck?"

Shuichi squealed and clapped his hands over his eyes.

"Yuki was wrong! I shouldn't talk to you about this!"

"Get each other off?" Tatsuha offered in a surprisingly calm voice. "What happened?"

"N-no, I…" He trailed off and lowered his head, feeling defeated. Why couldn't he just tell Tatsuha minimum detail without going through the mortification of reliving the entire ordeal?

It wasn't _fair_.

"Show me?" Tatsuha offered again, rather confident in the fact that he was helping Shuichi out in some way without being overly perverted.

_Eiri would be proud_, his mind thought while his conscience said in big, bold letters '**not on your life**'.

"I, well…" On impulse, Shuichi leaned over and placed a rather sloppy but firm kiss on Tatsuha's mouth. "There was that." He skimmed his hand over the dark haired youth's chest, unable to stop himself from making comparisons. Tatsuha and Yuki really _were_ a lot alike. "Then…" He squeezed his eyes shut and touched the apex of Tatsuha's thighs, immediately aware of the hardness there. Shuichi screamed and pulled away.

"What?"

"You-you…down **there**!" He babbled incoherently, and Tatsuha started laughing. He laughed so loud that he didn't hear the click of a door or the soft pad of footsteps until he felt a rather menacing presence beside him. Twisting his head to the side and seeing the agitated expression on his brother's face instantly turned him quiet.

Shuichi, on the other hand, was still ranting.

"Oh, God! How could you! That's wrong! Ah, Yuki, it's scary!" he rambled, hiding his eyes behind his hands. A moment later, the fingers lowered. "Eh? Yuki?"

"I told you to be quiet," the writer quipped in an oddly calm voice, and Shuichi knew that he was beyond the normal boundaries of Angry Land.

"I'm sorry, aniki. It was my faul-"

"I don't care whose fault it was. Just SHUT UP so I can work," he hissed, stomping back into his work-at-home office, slamming the door closed with effective force. Shuichi and Tatsuha released the breath they were holding simultaneously and sat in the silence of the TV for a good while.

"Um…Tatsuha-san?"

"What?"

"This is our -uh- secret, right?"

"D-definitely!" he agreed, unable to express just how terrible it would be for _him_ if Eiri ever found out Shuichi had done _that_, no matter how harmless it had seemed.

"Okay."

More silenced ensued.

"Eh, Shuichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think my brother has the hots for my honey, too?"

"TAAAAATTTTSSSSUUUUHHHHHAAAAAA!"

"Just checking," he said, smirking the infamous Uesugi grin. Shuichi wailed and turned back to his laptop.

**End**


End file.
